blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Island of Lost Treasure/Gallery/1
Island arrival S5E1 Distant island.png S5E1 Swoops flying to the island.png S5E1 Swoops flying closer to the camera.png S5E1 Blaze, AJ and Darington in Swoops.png|Hey there! Check it out! We're going for a ride with our helicopter friend, Swoops! S5E1 AJ "an incredible place".png|He's taking us to an incredible place in the middle of the ocean! S5E1 Darington "And there it is".png|"And there it is!" S5E1 Island of Lost Treasure.png|"The Island of Lost Treasure!" Whoa! Wow! S5E1 Swoops "We're goin' in".png S5E1 Swoops coming in for a landing.png S5E1 Swoops hovers above the beach.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington get off.png S5E1 Swoops leaving.png S5E1 Blaze, AJ and Darington on the beach.png|"So this is it: the Island of Lost Treasure!" S5E1 Darington "Hidden somewhere on this island".png|"That's right! Hidden somewhere on this island is a long lost treasure." S5E1 Darington "But today".png|"But today, I, Darington, plan to find the treasure!" S5E1 Darington "I've got a feeling".png|"And I've got a feeling...it's right over..." S5E1 Darington looks behind a rock.png|"Here!" S5E1 Darington takes out a coconut.png|"Ta-da!" S5E1 Blaze "It's a coconut".png|"Um...Darington, that's not a treasure. It's a coconut." S5E1 Darington looks at the coconut.png S5E1 Darington discards the coconut.png S5E1 Darington looks in a log.png|"Well, then the treasure must be in..." S5E1 Darington reaches in the log.png|"Here!" S5E1 Darington takes out a crab.png S5E1 AJ "That's a crab".png|"Uh, that's a crab." S5E1 Darington looks at the crab.png S5E1 Darington lets the crab go.png|"So it is!" S5E1 Darington approaches a tree.png|"Then I have to assume the treasure is up here!" S5E1 Darington starting to climb.png S5E1 Darington climbing the tree.png S5E1 Darington reaches the top of the tree.png|"At the top of this..." S5E1 Tree flings Darington away.png|"Tree!" S5E1 Darington falling out of the sky.png S5E1 Darington lands behind a rock.png Finding a map S5E1 Darington sadly emerges from behind the rock.png|"Oh, it's no use." S5E1 Darington "How am I ever".png|"How am I ever gonna find the lost treasure if I don't even know where to look?" S5E1 Blaze sees something on Darington's head.png S5E1 Darington "On my head?".png S5E1 AJ getting a map off Darington's windshield.png S5E1 Everyone looks at the map.png S5E1 AJ reading the map.png S5E1 Treasure map up close.png S5E1 Lost treasure on map.png S5E1 Darington "A map to the lost treasure?".png S5E1 Darington "This is great".png|This is great! S5E1 Darington jumps for joy.png S5E1 AJ "But getting there may not be so easy".png S5E1 AJ shows the map to the viewer.png S5E1 Map in view.png S5E1 First you get past Giggling Guards.png S5E1 Then you go through the Super Slippery Cave.png S5E1 Then pass Ice Blaster Bay.png S5E1 Then cross an Uncrossable Bridge.png S5E1 Darington "It's gonna be hard".png S5E1 Blaze "You can do it".png S5E1 Blaze "We're gonna help you get there".png S5E1 Darington "best pals in the whole world".png S5E1 Darington "Let's go find the lost treasure".png S5E1 Blaze and Darington setting off.png Let's find that lost treasure! S5E1 Blaze and Darington start their treasure hunt.png S5E1 Darington zigzags past the camera.png S5E1 Blaze zigzags past the camera.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington jump down a hill.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington land downhill.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington pass rock formations.png S5E1 3D overview of map.png S5E1 Diagrams of Blaze and Darington driving.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington jumping on the map.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington "But we can do it".png S5E1 Blaze and Darington come to a halt.png S5E1 Wall of rocks blocking the way.png S5E1 Blaze kicking a log.png S5E1 Darington kicking a log.png S5E1 Logs make a ramp.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington drive up the logs.png S5E1 Map unrolling over Blaze and Darington.png S5E1 Diagram of Blaze and Darington following the map.png S5E1 Map rolls back up.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington on a dirt path.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington "I wonder what it'll be".png S5E1 Blaze flips over Darington.png S5E1 Blaze pulls ahead of Darington.png S5E1 Darington jumps over a tree trunk.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington approach dirt hills.png S5E1 AJ driving.png S5E1 AJ looking over at Darington.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington leave the dirt hills.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington driving together.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington jumping and flipping.png S5E1 Blaze and Darington head further into the forest.png Crusher's "treasure" hunt, part 1 S5E1 Pickle reading a map.png|''Meanwhile in Axle City...'' S5E1 Pickle driving forward.png S5E1 Pickle turns past Crusher.png S5E1 Crusher asks Pickle what he's doing.png S5E1 Pickle greeting Crusher.png S5E1 Pickle "I'm following a map".png S5E1 Crusher impressed "A map?".png S5E1 Crusher "Does it lead to something good?".png S5E1 Pickle asks Crusher to join him.png S5E1 Crusher accepts.png S5E1 Pickle studies the map.png S5E1 Pickle "We need to go that way".png S5E1 Crusher and Pickle follow the map.png S5E1 Pickle "Stick out your tongue".png S5E1 Crusher sticks his tongue out.png S5E1 Pickle "Act like a baby".png S5E1 Crusher making baby noises.png S5E1 Pickle "You're there!".png S5E1 Crusher "I did it!".png S5E1 Crusher "Now I get to have all the treasure!".png S5E1 Pickle "this isn't a treasure map".png S5E1 Pickle presents a hugging skunk map.png S5E1 Crusher "A hugging skunk map?".png S5E1 Skunk pops out of the tree.png S5E1 Pickle "You found him!".png S5E1 Skunk starts hugging Crusher.png S5E1 Crusher disgusted by the skunk.png S5E1 Crusher flees the scene.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 5 episode galleries